everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
EmperorPeacock/Original Characters
List of original characters belonging to Airy. Includes OCs both posted and unposted. Those listed under "Students" are enrolled at EAH, while those listed under "Non-Students" may or may not possess legacies, but do not currently attend the school. Only the names of characters currently published are bolded, while all are linked except for those who will not be hosted on this particular wiki. Further information regarding my unposted OCs may be found in the "Live Sandbox" subpage. Disclaimer: All characters listed here are liable to various changes/revamps, or in extreme cases, retirement/page deletions. In the cases of those yet-to-be published, they may even be scrapped as concepts altogether. 'Students' The following characters are sorted by general nationality. 'American' * Beau Denver; Son of the Shaggy Man's Brother from The Land of Oz * Charity Benson; Daughter of Benny from The Land of Oz * Edmund "Dandy" Freeland; Son of Dot Freeland from Dot and Tot of Merryland * Esther Peachy Smith; Successor to Ruth Plumly Thompson * Juno Bluth; Daughter of Babe the Blue Ox from American Folklore * Lynnie F. Baum; Daughter of L. Frank Baum * Nautalie Griffiths; Daughter of Trot from The Sea Fairies * Peyton Brown; Daughter of Peter Brown from The Land of Oz * Rosilyn “Bo” Daniels; Daughter of Johnny from The Devil Went Down to Georgia * Suellen Sluefoot; Daughter of Slue-foot Sue from Pecos Bill * Tomisha P. "Topanga" Terry; Daughter of Tompy Terry from The Land of Oz 'Canadian' * Missy "Pepper" Claus; Successor to Mrs. Claus from Christmas Folklore * Rainbow Archer; Daughter of the Rough-Face Girl from The Rough-Face Girl 'Chinese' * Hui Long; Child of the White Dragon Horse from Journey to the West * Kenan Qi; Son of the Jade Emperor from Journey to the West * Nandiowala "Nandi" Lantsang; Daughter of Namarona from The Peacock Maiden * Peony Wang; Successor to Prettier-than-a-flower from Journey to the West * Wilhelmina "Willie" Di-Stressler; Successor to a Damsel from any story in need of a Damsel * Ziwen Tang; Son of the Tang Emperor from Journey to the West 'Danish' * Azalea Frostfang; Daughter of the Ice Maiden from The Ice Maiden * Lively Charming; Successor to the Temple Girl from The Little Mermaid * Minerva Blossom; Daughter of the Princess from The Snow Queen * Sonia Fieldmouse; Daughter of the Field Mouse from Thumbelina 'English' * Baby Goodfairy; Successor to the Nursery Magic Fairy from The Velveteen Rabbit * Crimson King; Successor to the Red King from Alice in Wonderland * Dipper Teran; Daughter of the Fly from Who Killed Cock Robin? * Governor "Vern" Teach; Son of Blackbeard from The Devil and Daniel Webster * Hercules Chaffinch; Son of the Bullfinch from Who Killed Cock Robin? * Kiki Doolittle; Daughter of the Fifth Monkey from Five Little Monkeys * Maleeka Mansouri; Successor to Maid Marian from The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood * Molly Rogers; Successor to a Pirate from any story in need of a Pirate * Pandora Present; Daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Present from A Christmas Carol * Passerine Dame; Daughter of the Thrush from Who Killed Cock Robin? * River Thames; Daughter of the Fair Lady from London Bridge Is Falling Down * Statuesque Charming; Successor to the Happy Prince from The Happy Prince * Thomasine Canty; Daughter of Tom Canty from The Prince and the Pauper 'French' * Cadou Bonacieux; Son of Constance Bonacieux from The Three Musketeers * Claude du Plessis; Successor to Cardinal Richelieu from The Three Musketeers * Fairfax Blondette; Daughter of Blond Beauty from The Blond Beauty * Juss de Zurt; Successor to the Desert Flower from The Little Prince * Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon; Daughter of King Louis from The Three Musketeers * Renée Fantôme; Daughter of the Princess from La Ramée and the Phantom * Sterling Prime; Son of Stella from The Tales of Hoffmann * Yvette Chatte; Daughter of Kitty from The Three Musketeers 'German' * Glassidy Coffman; Daughter of the Maiden from The Glass Coffin 'Greek' * Coinstance Haros; Daughter of Charon from Cupid and Psyche * Eranthe "Erin" Kakios; Daughter of Vice from Vice and Fortune * Harmonia Eri; Daughter of the Ill-Fated Princess from The Ill-Fated Princess * Heather von Olympus; Daughter of Hera from Jupiter and the Tortoise * Hylla Hippolytus; Daughter of Hippolyta from A Midsummer Night’s Dream * Laurel R. Cupid; Successor to the Angel from The Happy Prince * Marqueena Equidae; Daughter of Poseidon from Jupiter, Neptune, Minerva, and Momus * Melinoe Tantalus; Successor to Helen of Troy from Faust * Miel Stinger; Daughter of the Bee from The Bee and Jupiter * Prosperity "Prosper" Ploutus; Daughter of Plutus from Hercules and Plutus * Virginia de Milo; Daughter of Aphrodite from Cupid and Psyche * Zanus "Zane" von Olympus; Son of Zeus from Jupiter and the Tortoise 'Indian' * Gandaki Hamsatti; Daughter of Gamzatti from La Bayadére 'Iranian' * Sultanah Shiva; Successor to the Princess from The Legend of Stenka Razin 'Italian' * Azure “Zuri” Coachman; Daughter of Medoro from The Adventures of Pinocchio * Devilyn Sinclair; Successor to a Deal Demon from any story in need of a Deal Demon * Roselina "Lina" Love; Daughter of Rosella from The King of Love * Ruinous Charming; Successor to Guenever from A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court 'Japanese' * Hoshiko "Ziggy" Yamato; Successor to the King from The Little Prince * Kishijoten "Kishi" Yamato; Successor to Badroulbadour from Aladdin and the Magic Lamp 'Latvian' * Courtney von Bathory; Successor to Bathilde from Giselle 'Mexican' * Adonia Conceit; Daughter of the Mouse from The Vain Little Mouse * Blandina "Dina" Flores; Daughter of Blanca Flor from Blanca Flor 'Moroccan' * Jupiter de Schoye; Son of Feirefiz from Arthurian Legend 'Norwegian' * Pietro Gynt; Son of Peer Gynt from Peer Gynt 'Russian' * Cecilia Lanta; Daughter of Iolanta from Iolanta 'Scottish' * Bertha Greene; Daughter of Sir Bertilak from Arthurian Legend * Brick Porcine; Son of Blacky from The Three Little Pigs * Idris Ainsley; Son of Irene from The Princess and the Goblin 'Spanish' * Antonio Aragon; Successor to Queen Anne from The Three Musketeers 'Turkish' * Alara Sihirli; Successor to the Godmother from The Egg-Born Princess 'Vietnamese' * Huynh Nguyen; Successor to the Miller's Daughter from Rumpelstiltskin 'Welsh' * Gwendolyne "Gwen" E. Vere; Daughter of Guinevere from Arthurian Legend 'Miscellaneous' * Asterion Mangabiello; Son of the Mangaboo Princess from The Land of Oz * Brawny Charming; Successor to Vaudémont from Iolanta * Brilliant Charming; Successor to the King's Daughter from Puss in Boots * Cloy von Sweetney; Son of the Candy Man from Dot and Tot of Merryland * Coeur d’Alene Murphy; Daughter of the Prize Potato from John Dough and the Cherub * Dollilah Merriot; Successor to Twinkle from Dot and Tot of Merryland * Dollkota "Kody" Merriot; Daughter of Dolly from Dot and Tot of Merryland * Jason "Fleece" Nolan; Son of Fluff from Queen Zixi of Ix * Jolene "Jolinx" Phearse; Daughter of Gloria of Jinxland from The Land of Oz * Lemonette "Lemony" Monroe; Daughter of Pattycake from The Magical Monarch of Mo * Maeve Marie; Daughter of Mary-Marie from The Witchcraft of Mary-Marie * Meridian Fatale; Daughter of a Mermaid from Peter and Wendy * Merlin Prins; Son of Prince Melra from The Witchcraft of Mary-Marie * Norman Beatific; Successor to Mark from Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John * Optavia Thaumus; Daughter of a Daughter of the Rainbow from The Land of Oz * Rosebud "Sissy" Nolan; Daughter of Bud from Queen Zixi of Ix * Trixi Alixander; Daughter of Zixi from Queen Zixi of Ix 'Non-Students' The following characters are not sorted by nationality or any other criteria. * Alexander N. Soforth; Son of Ann Soforth from The Land of Oz * Aurore "Rory" Rex; Daughter of Aurex from The Land of Oz * Auspicious "Silver" Adept; Daughter of Aujah from The Land of Oz * Bonnie Cobalt; Daughter of Boq from The Land of Oz * Cadbury Cottontail; Son of the King of Bunnybury from The Land of Oz * Caitlin "Cait" Glass; Successor to the Glass Cat from The Land of Oz * Cooper E. Krumbic; Son of Coo-ee-oh from The Land of Oz * Crossandra "Crissy" Quilting; Daughter of Crosspatch from The Land of Oz * Huckleberry “Huck” Amby-Jamb; Son of Jellia Jamb from The Land of Oz * Jesseva "Jess" Pipt; Daughter of Margolotte from The Land of Oz * Jinx Alla Bad; Child of Ojo from The Land of Oz * Mombu "Laveau" Northmancy; Daughter of Mombi from The Land of Oz * Morticia Scarum; Daughter of Harum Scarum from The Land of Oz * Orchid Webster; Daughter of the King of the Spiders from The Land of Oz * Pozy G. Rozenbaum; Daughter of Ozga from The Land of Oz * Rhea Unicorner; Daughter of Roganda from The Land of Oz * Rosmarus Brothers; Daughter of the Walrus from The Walrus and the Carpenter * Sephos Z. Cupid; Cosmetology Professor * Susan "Sue" Autarch; Daughter of Su-Dic from The Land of Oz * Tank D. Bullock; Son of the China Milkmaid from The Land of Oz * Tollulah Diggle; Successor to Tollydiggle from The Land of Oz * Vermillia Fairsouth; Daughter of Singra from The Land of Oz * Waylon Z. Krizzle III; Son of the Woozy from The Land of Oz * Zachariah "Zach" Hugson; Son of Zeb from The Land of Oz Category:Subpages